


The golden t-shirt

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Hiding, M/M, Sibling Incest, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding from the rain you witness something you never thought would ever happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The golden t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a series of asks to Vegardsnipples cause she hurt her boob :P and idk, I felt like posting it here cause I spent a whole day at work writing this.. I know it's short and weird, but hope you enjoy ;)

"Where the hell did they go?” You glance around at the empty town square, no sign of your friends.  
It’s August, you’re in Stavanger and the concert ended a few hours ago. You pick up your phone only to see it blink once and then die. You spent all the power filming the concert, and you curse yourself for not saving a little of the battery for a situation like this. 

“Fuck, I’m a walking disaster” you murmur to yourself, “there better be some good footage on this thing.” 

Images of Bård straddling Vegard on the stage floor during Pie Jesu float across your mind, and for a short while you forgive yourself.

You walk across the square, it is eerily quiet, except for the wind that’s starting to pick up speed. You pass the stage just as a thunder roars across the sky and it starts pouring down. You curse under your breath, and run over to the tented area. No one’s here, you think to yourself, and you slip inside. Shelter for the rain, only for a minute. You rehearse a little speech in case someone catches you. You lift your head as you turn a corner and you see that you’re in some kind of back stage area. Sofas and tables cover the tiny area, and empty bottles and glasses are strewn around everywhere.

You see something in a bright colour thrown over the back of a chair, and approach it slowly, heart skipping in your chest. Could it be? You reach out your hand and lift it up. Omg it is, it’s the golden t-shirt!! You almost let out a high pitched squeal, when you suddenly hear footsteps approaching. Your reflex goes off and you throw the shirt into the air, and in a fit of confusion and squid like eight legged running in every direction, you can’t seem to find the door you entered from, so you end up diving behind one of the sofas, landing badly on your boob. 

A voice fills the room, and you recognize it immediately. It's Bård, no doubt. You'd know that voice anywhere. 

"Shit he's gonna notice his shirt has moved" you think as you try to squeeze further in underneath the sofa.  
Too late to get up and ask for an autograph and a pic now. You wrestle soundlessly with a button on your shirt that has been caught on the upholstery, but it's stuck, and thus your journey to full hiding is hopeless. You can hear his breathing getting closer and a bolt of fear strikes you as you notice the shirt is laying two feet away from you. 

"There is no way he won't see me if he bends down to pick it up"  
You pray he won't see it, but all hope is gone as you hear the dreaded "Ah there it is."

The footsteps get closer. You prepare for doom and close your eyes, and then it's quiet. 

"Hey..." 

Fucking shit hell, you open your mouth ready to respond and squint open half an eye to look at him, but he's not there.

Slowly you realize that the voice you heard came from the other side of the room. And it wasn't Bård's. Vegard was here.  
You've never been happier to hear Vegard's voice in your life, what a life saver! But then you remember the shirt is still on the floor, and now that they're both here.. "Omg they're gonna point and laugh at me. They're gonna point and laugh and probably tell this story on ikmy, my life is over!" 

"Idiot" Vegard exlaimed. 

You hear Bård say something in return, but they're standing too far away for you to make out what. They seem to be getting in quite a heated argument, but then suddenly there is laughter and a thud to the floor. 

"You've got quite a big mouth for someone who can't even throw a punch" Bård was laughing. You could hear from their voices that they were both on the floor. 

"Omg off-stage brofight" you squeal to yourself, I have to see this!

You move your body around slightly, and you happily register that if you press your face all the way down against the floor you have a clear view of holy shit Vegard is tugging at Bård's hair! You scream internally as Bård retaliates, and some norwegian swearwords come flying out. "Ow, don't you think we're getting a little too old for these fights?" Vegard tries to squirm away from under Bård's grasp, but Bård presses him harder down on the floor and straddles him.

"I don't know man, I think your physique has nothing but improved lately" 

You bite down on your hand in a desperate attempt to contain your exitement and try to make a mental note of this for later, as you're sure it's all over now, but then your hear it.. "you got hot.. brother" 

Tiny sparks of electrisity start bursting around in your head as you watch it, everything is set to slow motion as Bård reaches a hand out and strokes Vegard on the cheek. 

Vegard smiles at him and lifts his head, and their lips meet in a wet, sloppy kiss. The tiny sparks in your head explode all at once and all you can see is 10 feet tall neon letters screaming the words "it's fucking canon!!"  
Omg I can't believe this is happening! Omg no one is going to believe this! Omg I can never tell anyone...

You feel conflicted between joy and pain as your vision comes back and you see them kissing again, more passionately this time. Bård whispers something in Vegard's ear, and grinds his hips towards his brother. Their level of arousal isn't hard to see, and you prepare yourself mentally for the show of your life.

"Hello?!" a voice is sounding from far away. 

Vegard gasps and Bård jolts up from floor and across the room. 

"Anyone still in here?" the voice gets closer, and the head of a festival worker soon peeks through the door. "We're dissembling the tents now so we need everyone to vacate the premices" He leaves again. 

"Holy shit that was close" Vegard pants as he scurries towards the door. "Are you coming?" 

Bård nods, "yeah, just let me get my shirt...."


End file.
